metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise Lost Army
The Paradise Lost Army was an anti-Patriots group formed by Big Mama. The group was made up of war orphans, much like Big Boss's Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land. The group's name is a reference to Paradise Lost, John Milton's famous poem. History Background The Paradise Lost Army worked closely with Raiden following the Big Shell Incident, helping him rescue Sunny from Area 51.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Raiden"), Kojima Productions (2008). In exchange for the information, Big Mama requested that Raiden locate the remains of Big Boss. While attempting to do so, he was captured and imprisoned at Area 51 himself,Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Area 51"), Kojima Productions (2008). where he was subjected to cybernetic modification surgery by the Patriots. Raiden was later rescued by Paradise Lost, who succeeded in acquiring the remains of Big Boss. At another point in time, Paradise Lost acquired Solidus Snake's body, later using it to rebuild that of the comatose Big Boss, along with parts from Liquid Snake. The PMC Raven Sword swiftly trapped Paradise Lost in Eastern Europe and attempted to steal the body of Big Boss from them for Liquid Ocelot, who also framed them with a riot against the U.S. embassy, who required the body in order to gain control of the SOP system. Solidus' body, now a biomort missing its limbs, skin and other body parts, was thus used as a decoy by Paradise Lost. Aware of Liquid's plans, Solid Snake attempted to locate Big Mama in order to ascertain the whereabouts of Big Boss's remains. The Paradise Lost anticipated his arrival, but were surprised at his aging body.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Bald soldier: Who's there? // Solid Snake: I'm here to see Big Mama. // Soldier: Is this the guy? // Bald soldier: What do you think? // Member: I didn't hear him coming at all. He's gotta be the one. // Bald soldier: Yeah, but look at him - He's ancient. Big Mama confirmed their custody of Big Boss's comatose body to Snake, who had previously believed him dead. However, he unknowingly led Raven Sword right to their hideout. After a harrowing motorcycle chase with a decoy van, they crashed, and Big Mama was severely injured. With Big Mama dying and all of the members slaughtered, the FROGS found the pyx supposedly holding Big Boss and stole the body, allowing Liquid Ocelot to gain control of the system. Although the body Liquid had used was actually Solidus Snake's, he succeeded either way because the body was an exact genetic duplicate of Big Boss. Post-Guns of the Patriots The surviving members of the Paradise Lost Army later went on to join the Nevada-based American PSMC Maverick, having been taken in by the PMC's leader, Boris, under the condition that they fight for what they believed in, and kept their actions clean. He also did this because he felt it was wrong to simply abandon them. Most of them eventually left. Military resources Personnel *Big Mama (leader) *At least 12 members **Stalked resistance member Weapons *FN FAL *Makarov PMM *Type 17 Mauser/C96 Mauser *Vz. 83 submachinegun *Twin Barrel (sawed off) Vehicles *Triumph Bonneville motorcycle (at least seven) **Triumph Bonneville T1000 (Post-2001 Hinckley remake) (used by Big Mama) **Triumph Speed Triple 1050s (most members) *Vans (at least three) *Pyx Behind the scenes The acronym for the Paradise Lost Army, PLA, is also the acronym for the official military of China, the People's Liberation Army, which Big Mama worked for during her youth, as EVA. In Metal Gear Online, the player could acquire several items that were derived from the clothing adopted by the Paradise Lost Army, including a hunting cap, a Full-Face Motorcycle Helmet, a Leather Coat, and Leather Gloves. Notes and references es:Paradise Lost Category:Rebel Groups Category:Outer Heaven